Savin Me Part 2
by BethGisborne
Summary: Ezra gets the girl. But what will he do for her for Christmas after the accident? Don't read unless you've read Savin Me first. ATF Universe. rated T just to be safe. Please review and let me know what you think.


Savin' Me 2

Beth rolled over in bed and stifled a groan the best she could. Her arm throbbed, she felt miserable and didn't know where she was. Then she remembered, Chris's ranch, broken arm, Christmas with the seven, more importantly Christmas with Ezra. She smiled at the thought and hoped he'd like the gift she'd gotten him and decided to give it to him in private. When she started to move around she noticed that someone else was on the bed. She looked over and noticed it was Ezra snoring softly, laying on top of the quilts with only a flannel blanket to cover up with. She slid out from beside him and covered him with her half and tip toed out into the living room.

It was six, and she knew from talking to Ezra Vin was already up, she could smell the coffee. "Morning." He called with a smile when he saw her come in. "How ya feelin?" He sat down a cup of coffee for her.

"Sore but better thanks." She took the cup and smiled at him. "What?"

"Has Ezra given you your gifts yet?"

"Gifts?" she asked startled.

"No I haven't the first was to be a surprise when I got her alone." He grabbed her cup of coffee again, she rolled her eyes and took the second cup from Vin. "I wanted to use it first before everyone else." Ezra said grinning grabbing her good arm. "Before everyone else wakes up which should only be a matter of minutes." He pulled her out into the living room and rummaged through his pocket. "Your first my dear."

It was a small green box. She popped the lid open and started to laugh, inside lay the branch of mistle toe. She grinned and pulled it out. "Doesn't the legend say I get to choose who I kiss?" Ezra nodded and grinned. "Good where is Vin?" She looked around sheepishly, then laughed at Ezra's opened jaw look. "I'm only joking. I only want to share this with you anyhow."

He leaned forward and they kissed, and kissed until they heard someone clear their throat from behind. "A bit early ain't it Ez?" Buck asked grinning at the pair.

"Quit on the contrary Mr. Wilmington." Ezra said tucking the gift into his pocket and her arm in his. "I just thought I'd start passing out gifts early this year." Grinning they walked back into the kitchen.

"I guess he has been listening after all Buck." JD said laughing.

"Come on let's eat before Vin and JD blow a gasket about the gifts." Chris said shoving everyone into the kitchen. He came in just in time to see Ezra pass the box to Vin who grinned over at Inez who promptly blushed. He arched an eyebrow. "Hey Ez would you mind if?"

"Not a problem Chris, glad to help." He laughed when he saw Mary blush and quickly turn around to help set the morning table. Their breakfast consisted of Vin's stand alone coffee, hot cocoa, tea for those who enjoyed it, chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, cinnamon rolls, and plenty of coffee Chris had made.

After eating all they could they piled into the living room to start passing out gifts. They sat scattered around the living room of the ranch engrossed in the reactions of each other and what they had gotten. Ezra had sat near the fire place, with Beth sitting between his legs resting against his chest watching the others. "The mistle toe wasn't the only thing I got you." He said pulling out from behind the tree another small package, handing it to her.

"Ezra you didn't have to get me anything at all."

He shrugged. "I know but I thought you might like this."

She carefully with her good hand opened the package, inside was a small maroon velvet pouch. Gently she opened it and pulled out the locket she had looked at a few weeks before on their first date. "Oh Ezra." She breathed.

"I know how much you liked it and what it meant. Open it." He helped her crack it open. She started to cry quietly into her hand. "I didn't mean to make you cry like that." He said wrapping his arms around her.

She shook her head. "No they're good tears Ezra. It's beautiful. How did you get a picture of my parents?"

Ezra grinned. 'That my dear is a secret that I cannot divulge."

She nodded. "Thank you. And thank you for putting a picture of you inside too." He nodded and helped her put it on.

"Ezra there is a package right there. It's for you from me." She said moving away from him so he could get to it. She sat next to him on the hearth. Carefully he pulled away the dark green foil. Inside was leather bound book with an ace of spades printed on the front. "Open it."

He opened the cover and grinned. "I didn't know it but a friend of mine who is a photographer was at the restaurant you took me for our first lunch. She snapped these pictures the whole time." Ezra continued to flip then started to laugh. "Those came from your friends. I sure hope the stories with them are as good as the pictures."

"Oh they are." He said grinning. There was a picture of them on Chris's ranch, their first vacation as a team, they all were covered in mud grinning. As he flipped through the pages he started laughing even harder till the others looked up at him. He walked over to the coffee table and sat down. They gathered around and began laughing at the pages.

"I remember that one." JD said between laughs. The picture was of Vin and Ezra completely white, Vin his arm draped across Ezra. "We did a bust in a donut factor. The two of you went after one of the guys and ended up in a vat of flour."

The others laughed. "I do believe that Mr. Wilmington ended up in the strawberry jelly." Ezra smiled showing off his gold tooth.

"There's more." Beth stood up and began passing out packages. Everyone opened them and grinned there were identical books except the color and front picture. Vin's was dark blue with a wolf, Chris's was black with a old west revolver, Buck's was plain brown with a heart and flowers (which he laughed at), JD's was red with a picture of a bowler hat and dime store novels, Nathan had a green one with the medical symbol, and Josiah's was a golden rod color with a cross. They sat around flipping through the individual books and laughing at was inside.

"How did you get all of these so quick?" Nathan asked wiping away the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Well the covers were easy to make, I have a friend who does leather work and it only took a day or two. The pictures well all of you provided that. Of course I took a few but I'll have to add those later." She'd noticed Ezra was quiet reading the last page of her book and smiled. The others were busy looking at their own to notice.

Ezra looked up at Ann tears threatening to spill. He found himself speechless; she smiled and slid next to him letting him put his arm around her. "Thank you." He whispered pulling her closer.

"You are welcome."She kissed his cheek.


End file.
